¿cielo o infierno?
by la chica en problemas
Summary: Bella es nueva en el instituto de Forks en donde conocerá a Edward quien al sufrir un accidente había matado a Isa la mejor amiga de Bella por accidente ¿que pasara con Bella y Edward?¿cielo o infierno?...
1. La llegada

La llegada

Soy Bella y recién me mude a Forks ya que mi padre Charlie es policía y vivía allí desde que se separo de mi madre Renée por problemas ya conocidos como peleas, diferencias en fin eso no es revelante en estos momentos.

Ahora voy de camino a mi instituto en mi Chevy de color rojo ("súper moderna de última generación" .Me encanta el uso de la "ironía") me estacione, me baje (mientras que todos me miraban y obvio que era por mi camioneta súper moderna aunque a mi me agradaba) y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo salón en donde vi a un niño alto y muy blanco de ojos de color esmeralda llorando de risa(me pareció estar en el cielo cuando lo vi y lo oí reír), otras niñas reían y me miraban indiferentes hasta que una se acerco.

-Hola soy Alice y tu debes ser Isabella Swan (en el momento que Alice dijo mi nombre el chico que reía se dio vuelta y me miro como con odio)

-Solo Bella

-Estas son Ángela, Jessica y Lauren.

-Hola dijeron las 3 a la vez.

-Hola-dije sonrojada tanto como un semáforo en rojo.


	2. Advertencias

Advertencias

Luego de la "llegada" me senté con Alice Cullen quien era muy simpática y conversadora además de adicta a las compras y a la moda.(cosas que yo no tenia como adicción pero no importaba).

Ahora nos vamos al comedor para almorzar con todas las chicas y así podré conocerlas mejor además de saber como funcionan las cosas aquí .Ahora estoy en la fila para comprar almuerzo pero me ocurrió un accidente choque con el chico que vi riéndose.

-¡pe…perdón!-balbuceé

-¡acaso eres estupida! ¿No ves? ¿eres ciega?-grito y con estos gritos todos se dieron vuelta para mirar que ocurría.

(Me dio tanta rabia además ¿Por qué me quede callada? Tiene razón ¡soy una estupida!)

Luego de esa escena me fui a sentar con las manos vacías y muy enojada mientras que Alice me miraba con cara apenada.

-tranquila Bella ¡¿si mi hermano es un idiota!

-¿Qué? ¿Ese estupido es tu hermano? ¡Bueno perdón!-dije muy apenada.

-no importa ¡Es que se me olvido decirte que Edward es el gran idiota de la escuela no perdón es que quise decir que Edward es un matón!...pero el no era así hasta que…

-¿hasta que? Que.

-no nada.

-¡pero dime Alice por favor!-subí el volumen un poco más de la cuenta.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que el año pasado Edward sufrió una perdida y fue muy dolorosa para el.

-bueno pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

**3 meses antes **

-¡Edward Cullen! ¡Necesito el baño ahora!

-¡ya voy! ¡Me estoy arreglando!

-¿Qué eres una chica que te demoras tanto?

Edward salio del baño muy arreglado y perfumado (se veía tan guapo bueno siempre lo hacia pero esa vez se había arreglado demasiado).

-¿A dónde vas tan guapo?

-a buscar a mi novia para darle una sorpresa.

-Isabella mi futura cuñada

**En la actualidad**

-¿Qué?¿se llamaba igual que yo?

-si el mismo nombre y apodo.

**3 meses antes otra vez**

Bella y Edward iban en un auto manejando por este ultimo cuando por una falla técnica de los frenos perdieron el control y volcaron el auto por ello Isabel perdió su vida y mi hermano fue operado 3 veces pero ¡gracias a Dios! Esta vivo pero luego de las operaciones y del coma despertó pero eso no fue lo peor porque toda la familia de Isabella y sobretodo su hermano odiaban a Edward por lo que paso eso que fue un accidente así el cambio de un día para el otro.

-y esa es toda la historia.

-que triste pero ¿Cuál era el apellido de Isabella?

-Black (en ese momento en que Alice menciono el apellido de Isabella cayeron mis lagrimas).

-¿Bella estas bien? (para ese momento no podía parar de llorar)

-No Alice porque Bella B es y será por siempre mi mejor amiga.

-¿Qué?

-si Alice yo odio a tu hermano porque gracias a el mi mejor amiga murió…

**3 meses antes Bella pov**

Estaba en mi habitación cuando sonó mi celular lo conteste y era Bella mi mejor amiga pidiéndome que saliéramos pero justo ese día no tenia ganas y le dije que no. Luego de eso ella me mando un mensaje diciendo que se quedaría en casa por eso la fui a ver y paliamos porque el estupido de tu hermano la llamo para decirle que le tenia una sorpresa y con ello ella lo prefirió a el. Me enoje tanto con ella que le dije vete al diablo Bella y no me llames más.

Luego de llegar a mi casa 15 minutos después recibí un llamado de su hermano mi mejor amigo Jacob Black quien estaba destrozado al igual que todos…

-¡alo! ¡Hola Jacob!

-Bella t…te …tengo que dec…decir algo

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? Me estas asustando en serio

-Isabella sufrió un accidente y…y…

-¿y que Jacob? ¿Que paso?

-¡Bella a muerto! (me dijo entre lagrimas)

-y desde ahí me sentí horrible nunca en mi vida me perdonare por lo que le dije a Bella pero es que yo no sabia que iba a morir (nuevamente mis lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos)

**En la actualidad**

-Bella yo lo siento mucho de verdad que Edward no es culpable de nada.

-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se! Pero para mi será muy difícil estar en el mismo salón que el.


	3. confusiones y sueños

Confusiones y Sueños 

Esa noche mi cabeza estaba llena de confusiones ya que en un momento me sentía en el cielo y otros en el infierno entonces ¿cielo o infierno? ¿En cual me quedare? Esa es la pregunta pero lo malo es que no se la repuesta.

En mi cabeza se veían estas palabras Bella B +Edward=amor eterno en cambio Bella S+Edward=odio por siempre y para siempre .lógicamente que era por la muerte de Isabella.

Pero aunque se que a Edward no le agrado igual me siento en el cielo cuando lo veo o cuando lo escucho reír (¡pero que diablos estoy diciendo! ¡Es Edward el ex novio de mi difunta amiga! ¡Que rayos! Mejor olvido todo lo que pienso y me duermo)

(Espera Bella ¿en donde esta?...este lugar me parece conocido ¡ya se donde estoy! Este es el cementerio voy aprovechar y voy a ir a la tumba de Bella… ¿ese es Edward?...si efectivamente es el (que lindo que esta)

-Bella te tengo que confesar algo muy importante…creo…creo que…. Me gusta una chica…se llama igual…que…que tu (¡Edward esta enamorado de mi!)

-Edward, Edward, Edward.

-Bella ¡despierta! Ya es tarde-Dijo Charlie

Salte de la cama y quede muy avergonzada porque Charlie me miraba y se reía solo asi que le pregunte…

-¿Qué dije?

-El nombre de un chico Edward

-Me tengo que ir Charlie voy tarde (excusas baratas Bella y tu lo sabes).

Así que eso hice me bañe, desayune y me puse en marcha al instituto con una súper canción romántica pegadito de Tommy Torres y así me fui cantando todo el camino con la radio a todo volumen hasta que llegue al instituto.

Rosado=sueños


	4. confesiones

Confesiones

Luego de transformarme en Bella la chica romántica me estacione, me baje de mi chevy y camine por el pasillo hacia el salón hasta que Edward me detuvo.

-Ya se que eras amiga de ella-Dijo como si me interrogara

-Si, es verdad pero su muerte no es mi culpa-Dije a la defensiva

-Te equivocas porque los 2 somos culpables-Dijo como haciendo una confesión mientras que me miraba con sus ojos tristes.

¡No! ¡Edward!, No yo se que no-Dije entre lagrimas.

-Bella lo siento pero esa es la verdad –Dijo triste.

En ese momento no pude más lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr por el pasillo. (No se porque pude responder bueno no se muchas cosas)(Me sentía como en el infierno y esto confirmaba que siempre me sentiría así hiciera lo que hiciera)Pero lo que pasaría luego cambiaria todos mis pensamientos del presente y del futuro.

Corrí por el pasillo hasta que sentí que una mano me tomo por el brazo en señal que me detuviera, me dio vuelta, esos ojos me miraron y acto seguido esos labios me besaron apasionadamente y cuando todo termino me miro a los ojos y me dijo…

-Perdoname…fue… un impulso-Dijo Edward sonrojado con una sonrisa torcida.

-No…perdoname tú a mí por ser tan estupida y no detenerte-Dije roja como un semáforo.

(Nunca me había sentido así en mi toda mi vida imaginen de un momento a otro el fantasma de la muerte de Isabella había desaparecido y también el infierno así que la historia termino de la mejor manera en que podía terminar…)

-No Bella sabes… debo confesarte algo… tu… ¡tu me gustas!¡y se que eras la mejor amiga de Isabella pero ya no me importa lo que piense la gente por que yo se que ella estaría feliz por nosotros a y…Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? -Grito esto ultimo

-Si Edward…Y si con todo eso quisiste decir Bella te amo (asintió cuando dije esto) te diré que yo también-dije muy decidida.

Y así Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me beso muy apasionadamente de nuevo (nunca me cansaría de esto…Ahora si que estaba 100% segura de que ya habíamos dado vuelta la pagina y que ya nada nos atormentaría. Además con esto me di cuenta de que uno elije el cielo o el infierno pero en esta elección también influye en como te afectan las cosas pero igualmente tienes que pensar las cosas pero no mucho para no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.)


End file.
